


Eight Feet of Redwood

by azurelunatic



Category: Miley Cyrus (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/pseuds/azurelunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miley Cyrus wakes up to find she has wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Feet of Redwood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/gifts), [automaticdoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/automaticdoor/gifts).



> So, uh, Verity said something about "all this needs is Miley Cyrus wingfic and Advice Sherlock macros", and I am never one to go for the easy challenge.

One day, Miley Cyrus woke up to discover that she had wings. Not fluffy white little angel wings, but honest-to-goodness things with feathers the color of her hair, the real color of her hair without all the dye and bleaching, growing out of her back. She swore in surprise, then realized that she probably shouldn't say that if she wanted to keep her good-girl image, because she knew that Disney was perilously close to spitting her out like it did all the other child stars who'd inexplicably grown out of their Peter-Pan wonderland.

She got dressed, in a tank top because nothing else really worked with the whole wing thing. She wanted to test out the wings, but she also remembered reading a book called No Flying in the House when she was younger, and she didn't want to hit her head on the ceiling or anything, and she'd probably break something anyway, and it was always a pain to explain when she and her asshole friends broke something anyway, so wings would just make it worse.

Fortunately the backyard was not visible. She imagined the field day the tabloids would have with it and shuddered. Then she tried flapping.

It turned out that real wings were not as easy to manage as all that. She fell over a lot. Eventually she figured out that she could take off by running across the yard while flapping wildly. That was going pretty well until she smacked face-first into the fence.

All the noise brought her dad out into the back yard to investigate. "Oh honey," Billy Ray said, helping her pick herself up and dust off the worst of the mud and grass. "I was wonderin' if you would get them."

"You knew?" Miley asked, feeling betrayed.

"I didn't know, but I wondered," Billy Ray said. "All the women in my family have them. Wondered if it would skip a generation with you. Ah guess it didn't."

"What will I doooooo?" Miley asked, the realization that this would change everything suddenly catching up to her. She buried her face in her father's shirt and started crying.

Billy Ray patted her awkwardly. "There, there," he said. "Same thing your grandma did. Make it look like a new thing. Let's get you cleaned up, and then I'll take you to the spa, and they can get them dyed to match your hair, how about that?"

Miley nodded, still sniffling. Wings sounded like they would be cool, but it was turning out that they made her different, and she didn't like being different, not unless it made her special, in a star way, and not in a short-bus kind of way. "Do you think anybody will notice?" she asked.

"Naw," Billy Ray said. "We're stars, sugar. Stars can do what they like, so long as we make it look good. C'mon."

They went back into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> After I finished writing this, Verity pointed me to [Can't Be Tamed](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjSG6z_13-Q), which was the reason she mentioned the concept.


End file.
